A Softer Side of Rossi
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: While recuperating from the Replicator Erin and Aaron talk about Dave. It's a one shot story.


A Softer Side of Rossi.

Aaron Hotchner stood at the door watching their Section Chief sleep. It had been a rough few days and until the couple hours they weren't sure she was going to make it. She had awakened a couple times, but it was touch and go for the last 8 days. The team was taking turns checking up on her and sitting with Rossi, who until now hadn't left her side except to make sure that John Curtis paid for trying to kill Erin Strauss. The only reason Dave wasn't here now, was that he had been called into the Directors office to answer questions concerning the death of John Curtis and if it could have been avoided. No one blamed Rossi for letting Curtis die in the explosion, they all knew him to well and they knew of it could have been avoided, he would have. Besides at that point everyone still thought Erin was dead.

Hotch, moved closer to the bed as he saw her begin to stir. Opening her eyes she asked slowly, "Aaron, what are you doing here? Where's David?"

"He has some business at Headquarters with the director. I told him I'd sit with you until he got back." He pulled up a chair. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Shaking her head, Erin tried to comprehend what he had just said. "The director called him in? Why?"

"Just to answer a couple questions and clear up a few things. Nothing you need to worry about. You just need to just concentrate on getting well."

She laid her hand on his, "How is David? He's been here both time's I've woken up. He looked awful the last time."

Aaron chuckled, "What can I say, he's Dave. Head strong and stubborn, when he makes up his mind there is no changing it. He made up his mind he was staying here until you were out of danger and he hasn't left your side. He's gone into the hall a couple times, when the children came to give them some time with you, but he's always in earshot in case you need something. Plus he's been making sure the children and the team stays up to date on news from the doctors. "

"The children are all right aren't they?" When Hotch nodded his head, she asked weakly, "Is he taking care of himself?"

"Depends on what you mean. Is he sleeping? No. Is he eating? No. I think he did drink a cup of coffee and pick at a muffin Garcia brought him this morning, but he just ignores food when it's brought to him. He told Reid that food makes his stomach turn. I think its fear and worry, which makes him, feel that way."

"I am going to be all right aren't I?" She questioned.

"Sure you are, but Erin, we didn't know that until a couple hours ago when test results came back." How could he explain his best friend to her? "When we thought you were dead, we saw a side of Dave, few have ever seen. He showed his emotions more than I think even he wanted to admit. He was devastated. Sure when others were around that stone faced hardass came out, but with the team and your children he let go some. " He sighed and took her hand. "I think he loves you more than even he knew, and when he thought he'd lost you, he didn't know how to handle it."

Strauss tried to set up but decided against it when her body started to scream. "He's been in love before, he was crazy about Carolyn."

"Yes, he was and he will admit it, but he told me a couple days ago, what he feels for you is a different kind of love than the love he had for Carolyn." Hotch said, not sure he should spill everything he knew. Dave had trusted him with some of his deepest thoughts. Was it really okay to tell her how he really felt? Shouldn't he let Dave tell her? "Erin, maybe you need to talk to Dave."

"Aaron, he'll just make some smartass joke, please tell me. How is his love for me different?" She asked.

"Dave loved Carolyn; theirs was a young love, that didn't work. They remained friends and loved each other as good friends until she died, but she could never understand his need and dedication to this job. You understand him and his commitment. Yours and Dave's relationship is one of friendship, mutual understanding, respect and sometimes even hate. They say there is a thin line between love and hate. What you two have is a mature love based on all these things. It's a love that started out as him helping you through a rough spot in your life, which turned into two people who just needed someone to hang out with. That bond grew and it developed. From what he's told me and what I've observed traveling this journey with you two, since for the most part, Beth and I were the only two who officially knew you were a couple, it's been a slow process that just snuck up on him." Hotch felt a little like a father trying to keep his son from getting hurt. "Erin, if I'm out of place here, I'm sorry, but Dave is my best friend. He's been there for me through so many rough times and he's never let me down. I don't want him hurt any more, if you don't care for him like he cares for you, please let him know now before it goes any further."

Erin smiled a little, "Relax agent, he's not going to get hurt. I 'm kind of crazy about that smartass Italian." Both smiled as they looked up to see David Rossi, coming down the hall toward them.

Aaron stood, moved toward the door. Quietly he asked, "Is everything okay?" Dave nodded and he knew it would be. "She's all yours, Dave. I'll go tell the others and give you two some time."

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat in the chair next to her, taking her hand in his. "You need to rest."

"Much better now." She smiled. "Will you stay with me, while I sleep?"

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." He smoothed the hair from her face, gently kissed her lips and sat back down.

"Oh, by the way, David Rossi, I love you!" she said before slipping off to sleep.

Dave smiled, laid his head on the bed next to her and whispered, "I love you, back." He didn't know that the entire team was standing at the door seeing the softer side of Rossi.


End file.
